To Go To New York Or Not
by IIMackieII xo
Summary: When Fletcher is offered a lifetime opportunity, he doesn't want to leave Olive behind, but when Olive dumps him, who will be there to comfort him? *Rated K For Slight Cursing.


**To Go New York, Or Not**

**By: IIMackieII xo**

**When Fletcher is offered a lifetime opportunity, he doesn't want to leave Olive behind, but when Olive dumps him, who will be there to comfort him?**

**A/N: Haii guys! Sorry haven't updated for so long! I was on hiatus, but now I'm back! I'm stumped on my in-completed stories, so please comment or pm any ideas!**

**~In New York~**

"I hope you weren't going to decline because of me because I was about to break up with you." Olive said.

"What?!" Came Fletcher's shocked reply.

"Let's face it, 'Zazow'," Olive paused for a moment, "Always ends in 'ow'."

**-Olive leaves room-**

**~Back at Z-Tech~**

**Chyna's POV**

"Fletcher, everything's gonna be fine." I said to the heartbroken boy. _I hope he believes me more than me._

"Yeah, right." Fletcher said sarcastically.

"I finally found a girl who loves me for me, and she leaves me." Fletcher complained. _If only I could tell him how much I loved and cared about him, but there's a 12 hour rule before you can move on to your best friend's ex.._ (**A/N: I know that makes Chyna sound like a player but I'm not really trying to make it seem that way.)**

"You'll find another girl like Olive, only better, and she won't leave you."

***Warning! Here comes cursing..***

"Face it, who would want a piece of shit like me."

"Fletcher," I said, looking into his eyes, "You're not a piece of shit, any girl who can't see that is stupid." _Oh crap! That makes it sound like I love him…Hopefully Fletcher won't realize it._

"Thanks Chyna, that really means a lot to me." Fletcher said meaningfully. _Fuck. Don't get lost in his eyes. Don't get lost in his-_

"Chyna..?" _Whoops! I guess I might have dazed off for a sec…or 2 minutes…_

"Yeah..?" I said, I'm quite sure I sounded like an idiot.

"You were staring at the floor for like a long time and you didn't respond…Are you okay?" _Awww…He cares about me. _

"Yeah I'm fine, I just…" _Fuck, I almost told him…Great! Now I need something to finish off 'Just…"_

"You just what…?" Fletcher asked.

"I just..uhmm.." _Oh whatever, that 12 hour rule is stupid I'm just gonna tell him. _"I just wanted to tell you..that…Iloveyou!" I blurted out the last part as fast as I could but.. I'm pretty sure he heard me..

**Fletcher's POV**

_Wait..Did she just say that she…Loves me..? Snap out of it Fletcher! A girl just broke your heart, don't let that happen again._

"Fletcher….?" Chyna asked. _Oh fuck! She's waiting for a reply…_

"Uhmm..Can you give me some time to think.."

"Sure, you know where to find me." _The rooftop was where Chyna and I always hangout at, no one else knows, not even Oli-Get a hold of yourself Fletcher! From now on just refer to her as….pizza..Okay, I know what your all thinking 'pizza?!", well I got the name because olives are used as pizza toppings. _**(A/N: I know, fail! But Fletcher is suppose to be stupid so..I'm going with that…No Offence Jake Short..) **_Well even 'pizza' doesn't know about it. I kinda never told 'pizza' because Chyna and I met up there to hangout when I had that humungous crush on her…I still kinda do…But it feels wrong after a breakup to love their best friend.._

_I looked up, and realized while I was thinking, Chyna had left. The Z-Room is the only silence in the whole building, salon has screaming girls saying how there was 1 sparkle to many and ridiculous stuff. The music room was full of well..Music. Library was taken over by the nerds as a 'educational playground' and the tech room is filled with Angus' sloppy foods..If you slipped on 1 little thing, the whole room would be wrecked. I had a crush on Chyna before, but I'm not so sure now…I guess I could give Chyna a chance and see if there are sparks.._

**~Chyna's room~**

"Hey Chyna." I greeted.

"Hey."

"So..I was thinking maybe 5:30 tonight?" I said trying to make it sound casual.

"Sure. Do you want to hangout on the rooftop for a while?"

"Sure." I almost jumped when Chyna linked our hands together.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." _Why am I feeling sparks…This isn't good-I mean it is, but I don't want to have my heart broken, again._

When we reached the rooftop of Z-Tech, we both sat down, I was still thinking about accepting the offer to New York.

"Still thinking about the art opportunity?" Chyna asked me. _Wow, she can read me like a book.._

"Yeah.."

Suddenly, Chyna kissed me. _Now I get it, she just wants me to stay…Heartbroken..Again.._

"Well…You should go, I mean not everyone can be offered such an opportunity." _I was shocked..She just kissed me and now she's telling me I should go..?_

"Then why'd you kiss me? Is it becau-"

"It's because I just want you to know how much I love you before you move to New York."

"How are you so positive I'm moving to New York?"

Chyna sighed, "Because… New York's where everyone's dreams come true. Even if I love you, your whole future is awaiting you, I can't just take that away. Besides, they say 'If you love someone, you'll set them free'. As much as I would love for you to stay, I want you to have the best, you moving to New York is what's best for you." _Woah..She said it without thinking, I could've sworn she wrote a speech about it and rehearsed it._

I embraced her into a hug.

"Do you really want me to go?"

"Yes. It's for the best." Chyna said letting go.

"Okay." _She really wants you to have the best. Do it. Do it for Chyna._

***Next day***

**~In front of Zoltan Store~**

As Angus, Lexi, Zoltan, and Hudson said their good-byes, I realized I couldn't face Chyna.

"I'll miss you." She said hugging me.

Soon, my aunt Dottie arrived, I took a glance at my friends and realized I couldn't do this, I can't leave them, they're the best things that's happened to me.

I quickly told my aunt Dottie why I couldn't go with her, and apologized for making her drive all the way here, and she understood.

I ran over to Chyna, and kissed her. Her face was shocked, so I decided to tell her.

"Chyna, I'm not leaving you, I love you too. And sure this might be a great opportunity, but it's not as great as being with the people I love." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Looks like I finally found the perfect girl who was with the whole time.

**A/N: This was probably my longest one-shot, my other one on WOWP didn't really count because it was sorta a song-fic. Tell me if you guys want an epilogue about their what happens later on! Thx for reading! **

**Fav(If you liked),**

**Follow(If you want epilogue),**

**Review(If you want another ANT Farm fanfic)!**

**Guys..?**

**Fletcher:**** Yay! I finally get Chyna to myself!**

**Chyna: ****Well…At least I got a happy ever after…*Kisses Fletcher***

**Angus: ****Eww…Get a room people, kissing is sick! Unless…That was me and you Olivey.**

**Olive: ****Not in a million years! **

**Well…That's All! Hope you enjoyed, follow me to be up to date when I post!**

**~IIMackieIIxo **


End file.
